


Пора заканчивать

by Rin_Ka



Series: Всё в порядке, мелкий (by peter_parkr) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Insomnia, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Ka/pseuds/Rin_Ka
Summary: Но дом значил сон. А сон был невозможен.Уличные воришки? Отлично. Домушники? Несите сюда. Стервятник? Нет проблем.Но сон? Не было в мире силы, способной облегчить Питеру эту задачу.---После Возвращения домой Питер не может спать, и ему приходится мириться с таким супернездоровым образом жизни. В конце концов, когда всё начинает выходить из-под контроля, он открывается Тони.





	Пора заканчивать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closing Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446836) by [peter_parkr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_parkr/pseuds/peter_parkr). 



– Йоу, Карен. Перемешай мой Спотифай*? Пожалуйста? 

– Конечно, Питер. Какой плейлист ты хочешь услышать?

– Поставь…  _Паучье чутьё._  
Питер удовлетворенно вздохнул, когда первые звуки знакомой песни  _Squeeze_ раздались в его ушах. Он лежал на крыше скоростного поезда, обдуваемый стремительными потоками ветра, и спрятанными под тканью костюма пальцами барабанил по животу под бит. Взгляд был устремлен в пролетающее мимо ночное небо, освещенное огнями города, который он защищал. Сегодняшней ночью патрулирование было спокойным и удачным – пара ограблений и небольшой инцидент на дороге – и парень имел полное право отправиться ночевать домой.

Но дом значил сон. А сон был  _невозможен_.

Уличные воришки? Отлично. Домушники? Несите сюда. Стервятник? Нет проблем.

Но  _сон_? Не было в мире силы, способной облегчить Питеру эту задачу.

Так что вместо этого он бодрствовал. И что ему всегда нравилось в самом себе, так это способность находить себе занятия. Питер полагал, что это выходило так хорошо из-за долгих ночей, проведенных в приемном покое в ожидании, когда кончится смена Мэй, или дома в пересчете минут, пока дядя Бен не войдет через входную дверь. Подросток поморщился от неожиданной мысли о дяде. Перед его глазами моментально возникло кровавое пятно, а в ушах зазвенел последний отчаянный крик мужчины о помощи. Питер решительно затряс головой, выгоняя эти мысли.

Большинство ночей занимали патрули. Было хорошо помогать людям, особенно после всего того вреда, что, как ему казалось, он причинил в этом году. В другие ночи была домашка или видеоигры, или подготовка к декатлону, или улучшение костюма, или изобретение чего-нибудь нового. А иногда он просто тихонько сбегал из дома, чтобы побродить по окрестностям, как нормальный житель города.

Пару раз в неделю Питер урывал час или два сна в конце ночи, пред тем как пойти в школу. Он обнаружил, что с его силами он может функционировать нормально, не тратя много времени на сон, однако он все равно время от времени умудрялся задремать в метро или, что хуже всего, в классе. Нед начинал действительно переживать за него, но Питер отшучивался от беспокойства друга, говоря, что лег поздно, подчищая Нью-Йорк. Мистер Харрингтон дважды за этот месяц оставлял его после занятий, но парень убедил его, что просто восстанавливается после болезни и будет снова в седле в мгновении ока.

Что Питер не говорил ни одной живой душе, переживающей за него – так это то, что каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, он чувствовал вес бетонного здания, обрушившегося на него. Он видел круглые зеленые глаза Стервятника, злобно глядящие на него с расстояния в тридцать сантиметров. Он цеплялся за фюзеляж самолета  _Старк Индастриз_ , который терпел крушение, стремительно приближаясь к земле. Паром на Кони-Айленд разрывал его на две части, и люди вокруг кричали, и это все была  _его вина_. Он был на крыше, и мистер Старк смотрел на него только с разочарованием и раздражением на лице. Он задыхался, опускаясь ко дну Гудзона, и никто не приходил ему на помощь. Он видел умоляющие глаза дяди Бена, когда тот испускал свой последний вздох. Он чувствовал, как кровь пропитывает его руки.

Поэтому он не закрывал глаза.

Питер чувствовал себя подло, скрывая это от Мэй, но знал, что она из-за этого будет только нервничать. Кроме того, она никак не могла ему помочь.  _Никто_  не мог: ни Нед, ни ЭмДжей, ни мистер Харрингтон, ни даже мистер Старк. Потому что проблема была в голове у Питера. Он  _сам_ был проблемой.

– Извини, что отвлекаю, но уже четыре часа утра, Питер. Нужно будет собираться в школу меньше, чем через три часа. Стоит отправиться домой?

Парень замычал.  
– Ладно, Карен. Ещё одна песня, и я иду домой. Ты выбираешь.

– Включаю  _Closing_ _Time**_  – Semisonic. 

Питер засмеялся. Иногда ему казалось, что мистер Старк каким-то образом наделил Карен своим собственным чувством юмора.

 

\---

 

За четыре дня Питер спал три часа.

Его правый глаз стал непроизвольно дергаться. Он не мог это контролировать.

Его стали раздражать друзья, учителя, тетя Мэй, он сам. Он не мог это контролировать.

У него не было сил и желания писать сообщения мистеру Старку и держать Хэппи в курсе событий. Он не мог это контролировать.

Он делал ошибки в школе и на декатлоне, и во время патрулей. Он не мог это контролировать.

_Он не мог это контролировать._

 

\---

 

Когда он действительно облажается – было вопросом времени.

Питер и Нед, разделив между собой наушники, сгорбились над телефоном друга за перегородкой в самом отдаленном туалете школы. Они оба уже опаздывали на второй урок, но им нужно было проверить новость, над которой, кажется, смеялась вся школа.

На экране высвечивалась статья местного новостного обозревателя. «Человек-паук или Человек-сиеста? Узнайте, посмотрев забавное видео с любимым мстителем Нью-Йорка, заснувшим на работе». Заголовок сопровождался видеозаписью, где хоть и размыто, но безошибочно угадывался Питер, полностью облаченный в свой костюм, висящий вниз головой с потолка внутри автобусной остановки на 45ой улице и драматично посапывающий. Секунд через десять человек по ту сторону камеры телефона громко выкрикнул: «БУ!» Питер взвизгнул и грохнулся на землю, совсем неграциозно приземлившись на голову. Простонав и стремительно перекатившись из-под укрытия остановки на тротуар, он вскочил на ноги. «Эй! Мистер Оператор!» – кричал Питер на видео, указывая на экран, прежде чем отобрать телефон. Здесь ролик обрывался.

Питер от стыда ударил себя ладонью по лбу и рухнул на туалетный пол, прижимаясь спиной к двери в кабинку. Нед быстро выключил видео и присел перед другом, положив руку тому на плечо в качестве поддержки.

– Эй, эй. Все в порядке, чувак. Это просто новость дня. Просто пойди и сделай что-нибудь героическое сегодня вечером, и ты снова в мгновении ока станешь всеобщим героем.

– Да, да. Я знаю. Спасибо, Нед. Я просто… – Питер оборвал себя на полуслове и уклончиво махнул рукой, словно пытаясь выразить, что он имеет в виду. Взгляд его больше не был направлен на друга, ладонь устало закрыла лицо. Нед обеспокоенно вздохнул.

– Питер, что происходит?– спросил он уже в дцатый раз за этот месяц. – Это на тебя не похоже.

Сил на выдумывание привычной уклончивой отговорки на сегодня не осталось.  
– Ничего, Нед. Просто  _устал_.

Но когда его друг скептично вздернул бровь и открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, у Питера зазвонил телефон.

 

**Входящий видеозвонок от Тони Старка в ФейсТайме**

Питер увидел оповещение и закатил глаза. Последнее, что ему было нужно – это мистер Старк, песочащий его за то, что он уснул на работе. Он  _знал_ , что накосячил, и сам чувствовал себя по этому поводу достаточно ужасно. Учитывая стыд, испытанный от резонанса в СМИ, парень считал, что достаточно настрадался для одного утра. Он оставил звонок без ответа.

Глаза Неда комично расширились.  
– Питер! Возьми трубку! – его голос поднялся на две октавы выше обычного.

– Нет, – с вызовом ответил Питер. – У нас занятия. Я перезвоню позже.

– Питер. Серьезно. Мы говорим про  _Тони Ст…_

Но прежде чем Нед закончил предложение, телефон пикнул и вызов оказался принятым. Челюсть у Питера отвисла, и он раздраженно покосился не экран, где возникло лицо мистера Старка. Нед пододвинулся, чтобы иметь лучший обзор.

– Это было грубо.

– Грубее, чем не отвечать мне?

– Я на занятии, мистер Старк.

– Правда? Потому что выглядит так, словно ты сидишь на полу в туалете. Привет, Тед.

Нед вытянул телефон из ослабевших рук Питера и подскочил на ноги, держа камеру слишком близко к лицу.

– Тед! Это я! Мистер Тони Старк, позвольте сказать, что это такая  _честь_ …

– Аналогично. Эй, Тед, ты же отвечаешь за программное обеспечение, да? – Нед рьяно закивал. – Ты должен как-нибудь зайти вместе с Питером. Я покажу тебе коды к его костюму, это довольно невероятно. А теперь не мог бы ты передать трубку нашему другу-паучку и дать нам пару минут?

Лишенный дара речи, Нед засверкал улыбкой шире, чем когда-либо в жизни, и подкинул телефон обратно Питеру, который, насколько мог со своего места на полу, натянуто улыбнулся другу в ответ. Потом он неопределенно отсалютовал двумя пальцами Неду, который, уловив посыл, торопливо выскочил из туалета, оставляя парня одного.

– Его зовут Нед. И это сделало его день. Вообще-то, очевидно, всю его жизнь. Очень любезно, мистер Старк.

– Эй, парень смог взломать мой костюм. Я распознаю талант, когда увижу его.

Питер согласно кивнул. Повисло молчание.

– Выглядишь дерьмово.

– Я в порядке, – коротко ответил Питер. Он бросил взгляд на маленькое окошко со своим изображением на экране. Он выглядел бледным на фоне стены за его спиной. Щеки казались ввалившимися из-за теней, а темно-багровые мешки под глазами выделялись, как тату на его коже. Может, он и не выглядел так уж горячо.

– А-а-ага. Определенно в порядке. Когда ты спал в последний раз?

– Вчера ночью, – технически он уснул ненадолго на той остановке, так что это не было ложью…

Тони закатил глаза.  
– Дай перефразирую. Когда ты спал где-нибудь в  _другом_  месте, кроме автобусной остановки в Бруклине? Например, в своей кровати?

Питер поморщился, испытывая стыд.  
– Так Вы видели новости?

– Да. У меня оповещения от Гугла на новости о тебе. И тебе повезло, что видео не стало еще более популярным.

– Послушайте, мистер Старк, мне, правда, жаль. Я не должен был засыпать на работе. Я никогда раньше этого не делал и не сделаю в будущем, клянусь. Я знаю, что СМИ нас связывают, и Вы сделали мой костюм, и моя репутация – Ваша репутация; и я не хотел ставить Вас в неловкое положение…

– Воу-воу-воу. Мелкий, – мистер Старк внезапно оборвал поток речи, смотря удивленно и немного разочарованно. – Ты думал, что я звоню, чтобы сделать тебе выговор? Послушай, мне глубоко наплевать на репутацию. Ты должен это знать. Однажды я фактически писал в своем костюме на камеру, – Питер фыркнул, вспоминая то видео. – Честно, я просто… Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Пит. Ты разгуливаешь в костюме ночи напролет, забываешь посылать отчеты, пропустил нашу встречу в мастерской на прошлой неделе, отвечаешь на мои сообщения спустя целые дни. Я думал тебе нужно пространство, знаешь – подростковые дела, особенно после всего, что случилось – и я пытался уважать твой выбор. Но мне кажется, всё зашло слишком далеко, нет?

Питер медленно кивнул. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, истощенным и загнанным в угол.   
– Простите, мистер Старк, я обещаю, я больше…

–Нет, нет. Ты не понял, мелкий. Мне не нужны извинения. Я просто… Ты  _в порядке_?  
Это был, вероятно, двухсотый раз за этот месяц, когда ему задавали этот самый вопрос. Но по какой-то причине этот раз был другим. Питер лишь раз взглянул в честные, обеспокоенные глаза мистера Старка, и что-то внутри него сломалось. Истощение, воспоминания, страх. Он плотно сжал губы, чувствуя, как огромные слезы заполняют его глаза и скатываются по щекам. Плотно сомкнув веки, Питер стукнулся головой о перегородку позади себя. Он попытался судорожно втянуть носом воздух, но обнаружил, что не может себя контролировать. Он  _не_  станет реветь на полу туалета перед Тони Старком. Это пробьет новое дно.

Мистер Старк вздохнул и провел ладонью по лицу.  
– Именно об этом я и подумал. Смотри, мелкий, давай взорвем эту лавочку к чертям собачьим. Я тут неподалеку. Встретимся через пять минут у черного хода, ладно?

Питер замотал головой и ответил дрожащим голосом, новые слезы скатывались по его лицу:  
– Мистер Старк, у меня занятие и еще тест по Испанскому на пятом уроке…

– Школа для ботаников. Я напишу тебе записку. Увидимся через пять минут?

Питер задумался на секунду и согласно кивнул, подрагивая. Возможно, ему можно взять отгул. Мистер Старк сам уверено кивнул и завершил вызов.

Неуклюже поднявшись, Питер прошел к раковине. Растерев рукой лицо, он перевел взор на зеркало и встретился со своим собственным взглядом. Выглядел он еще хуже, чем раньше. Кожа вокруг глаз с полопавшимися сосудами была покрасневшая, а щеки пошли пятнами, контрастируя с общей бледностью. Вздохнув, Питер перекинул рюкзак через плечо и низко опустил голову, опасаясь встретить кого-нибудь по дороге. Отсутствие Неда, вероятно, ушедшего на свои занятия, где он и должен был быть, стало облегчением. Парень прошел через тихие коридоры школы и вышел к черному ходу. Уже снаружи, дожидаясь мистера Старка, Питер сел на ступени и облокотил голову на руки, оперевшись локтями о колени. Уставившись на муравья на земле, он выпал из реальности, слишком усталый, чтобы думать о чем-то, кроме бездны страха, разверзнувшейся в его животе.

_Би-би._

Гудок машины мистера Старка вернул Питера к реальности. Он поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть, мужчину на сиденье одной из самых последних моделей авто, остановившегося перед лестницей. Питер медленно поднялся на ноги и потащился к машине, рухнув потом на пассажирское сиденье и прижав к груди свой рюкзак. Он уставился куда-то вперед, но краем глаза видел, что Тони его рассматривает.

– Здрасте, мистер Старк, – тихо произнес Питер.

– Привет, Пит, – ответил Тони. Все еще разглядывая парня. Немного неуверенно он поинтересовался. – Мы можем… Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Питер крепко зажмурился и мотнул головой.  
– Позже?

Тони быстро и ласково погладил парня по плечу и завел мотор.  
– Хорошо. Позже, значит, позже.

Началась долгая поездка до поместья. Поначалу Питер смотрел в окно на проскальзывающие мимо автомобили и чувствовал при этом вес двух миров на своих плечах. Тони предусмотрительно включил тихую музыку и немного увеличил силу обогревателя. Он ехал медленнее, чем обычно, аккуратно делая каждый поворот. Его задумка заняла пятнадцать минут, но, в конце концов, сработала. Сначала у Питера закрылись глаза, потом дыхание стало глубоким. Его голова накренилась и с легким хлопком упала на левое плечо.

Тони мягко улыбнулся, поглядывая на спящего парня. Хотя бы сейчас, сидя справа от мужчины, он выглядел почти умиротворенно – впервые за черт знает какое время. Тони поднял руку и мягко и аккуратно, большим пальцем стер оставшиеся от слез дорожки с лица Питера. Заботливо зачесал назад спутанные волосы и всего на мгновение задержал руку в кудрявых локонах.

– С тобой все будет в порядке, мелкий, – прошептал Тони. И он верил в это. Он сделает для этого все необходимое.  
  
  
*Spotify.com – шведский музыкальный сервис, позволяющий слушать музыку потоково и онлайн. Сейчас таким никого не удивишь, но когда-то он был первым в своем роде.  
  
**«Пора заканчивать».


End file.
